Éste Mundo de Fantasía
by Sya-Sa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una realidad perfecta fuera tan sólo una ilusión? Una en donde eres incapaz de crear tu destino, de pensar con libertad... de sentir con tu propio corazón. Advertencias: Yaoi Aioria x Shaka


**ESTE MUNDO DE FANTASÍA.**

Shaka se había puesto diferente.

Recordábamos todos en el Santuario su seriedad y el hecho de que casi no saliera de su encierro en el Templo de Virgo; era incluso comprensible, pues su afán por la meditación, cada día más profunda, junto con el extraño temor rehusado que sentía por los exteriores, se debían a que, desde su nacimiento, había vivido en un Templo; nunca vio con sus ojos lo que había más allá de las paredes de ese lugar. Cuando finalmente fue traído al Santuario, sólo fue como un cambio de clima: Salió de un templo para encerrarse en otro. Sin embargo, todo esto no parecía importarle; el hecho de permanecer ciego a voluntad seguramente contribuyó a esa independencia de las cosas materiales; Shaka no solía sufrir ni pensar en lo que no tenía; parecía tan distante.

Seguramente su única recreación material estaba de lleno en ese jardín escondido en su Templo. Un día descubrimos que amaba las plantas y los árboles, pasaba apasionados ratos cantándoles incluso... pero sólo a ellos, pues las contables veces que nos descubrió escuchando como intrusos sin permiso - vaya que recuerdo su molestia - era la oportunidad de probar, sin miedo a morir, sus poderes, cuando nos dejaba sordos casi por semanas completas. No era el único en acercarme traviesamente a escucharlo cantar... pero sí fui el único que nunca se cansó de intentarlo, a pesar de la sordera. Tal vez por eso llegó un momento en que prefirió tenerme la consideración de ignorarme mientras cantaba, como si no estuviera ahí... me permitía escucharlo...antes... ahora ya no canta.

A mi memoria viene también ese día en que descubrí al Virgo saliendo muy temprano de su Templo, imposible no saberlo siendo vecinos; cada salida o llegada quedaba grabada en mi memoria, porque, por Apolo, he llegado a presentar obsesión sana por la vida de mi compañero, y aquel día, mi curiosidad no fue la excepción.

Le seguí silencioso, como lo haría el felino que representaba mi signo, sin perder nunca de vista su figura delgada y envuelta en una túnica del color azul del cielo. Desearía haberlo visto contrastando con sus ojos... sus bellos cielos limpios y puros, los cuales alguna vez admiré por suerte y error... al igual que un sonrojo apenado de Shaka al sentirse descubierto... dos colores primarios combinados en su rostro blanco era demasiado, y lo convirtió en gran medida, desde ese instante, en mi más bella obsesión.

Ese día en particular que seguía al rubio... lo imposible sucedió para mi: Llegué siguiéndolo hasta un arroyuelo escondido entre las ruinas del Santuario, el cual desembocaba cantarín en un lago pequeño, hermoso y cristalino. Me escondí extremadamente curioso tras algunas rocas y arbustillos verdeantes, mientras miraba a Shaka colocar una cesta a la orilla del lago, la cual venía cargando desde que salió de su templo. No entendía bien el honor a aquel rito extraño hasta que, congelándose el tiempo en mi mirada, el rubio comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo que iba quedando desnudo tras quitarse su ropa. ¡Por Apolo! Mis mejillas ardieron como el fuego que vive en mi cosmos; sentí algo diferente al compañerismo por Shaka de Virgo... sentí como un deseo que de pronto parecía haber vivido en mi durante toda la vida, o como si resurgiese de vidas pasadas, no lo sé, pero así me encontraba.

No me importó que fuese hombre como yo, sabía que lo deseaba, soñé con los ojos bien abiertos como me acercaba sigiloso a su lado y lo sorprendía en su desnudez, tirándolo al suelo acariciado por las aguas frías del lago; me desvestía yo en mis fantasías mientras el budista me miraba con ese rojo encantador, y además con pavor en sus ojos bellos, porque, que me perdonen los dioses, el orgullo del león radica en el miedo de sus presas... y eso era en mis sueños obscenos Shaka, era mi presa, mi alimento y lo poseía con fuerza, besando su piel lechosa, penetrando su cuerpo virgen con exceso, disfrutando de sus gemidos y escuchando mi nombre entre sus suspiros placenteros.

Pero desde luego, nunca pasó. Envidiaba al agua por ser la única en tocar cada rincón de esa figura por quien yo salivaba con ansias, por bañarlo de límpidos besos. Desde ese día empecé a volverme más adicto a seguir los andares de Shaka, sobretodo cuando iba a estos sus baños secretos; yo dejaba siempre volar mi imaginación junto al budista, y siempre hacíamos el amor a orillas del lago, aunque sólo fuera en mi mente pervertida, pero igualmente inocente, pues mi corazón la agobiaba con su propio deseo hacia Shaka. Amaba a Shaka de Virgo... sus desplantes, su timidez disfrazada de melancólica seriedad, su hermoso cuerpo humano que se bañaba seguido en esas aguas... pero ahora ya no lo hace.

Shaka había cambiado tanto.

Se había puesto extraño, ya no cantaba, ni se bañaba en su lago secreto. Cada día se encerraba más en su templo y en sus meditaciones. Ya no hablaba, ya no comía. Ya no le preocupaba ser o no espiado, ya no nos reprochaba... sólo meditaba, día y noche. Y así pasó los días, encerrándose cada vez más, privándome a mí de él... privaba al devoto de su devoción y lo iba matando lentamente sin imágenes que adorar, pues ya no eran suficientes mis recuerdos que parecían evaporarse como el agua; tenía hambre de él... de Shaka de Virgo y su belleza natural.

Eso yo no lo toleré por mucho tiempo. Mi preocupación por Shaka no disminuía como en los demás, quienes se habían rendido, al contrario, la mía crecía. A veces sentía como si de tanto hacernos falta, Shaka desapareciera de la mente de los demás; a veces sentía, como si oscuridades me rodearan y no me dejaran ver el todo, porque yo también llegaba a sentir que iba a olvidarlo. Pero mis sentimientos eran más fuertes, mi necesidad de él. Por eso lo buscaba día y noche, a sabiendas de que era casi imposible interrumpirlo en su meditación. Por eso iba a cada instante: cada día, cada hora, cada minuto... hasta coincidir ambos. Prácticamente me marché a vivir al sexto Templo.

Así pasé tanto tiempo, esperando. Pero la suerte no me había abandonado, seguía siendo como una amante fiel que me procuraba sus favores, y me sonreía cuando más la necesitaba... y me daba con un abrazo el calor de la felicidad: Esa noche primaveral, vi pasar al Virgo de largo, pues entre las sombras me escondí sin querer y no me había visto, así como yo a penas y lo distinguí por el movimiento. Lo seguí sigiloso como extrañaba hacerlo, y conciente de que debía descubrir lo que sucedía con él, por lo que extreme cuidados... mi amante suerte era bondadosa, pero no era generosa; un sólo golpe de suerte debía bastarme para develar el misterio que azotaba mi mente y alma, pues si no lo aprovechaba bien, seguramente no se repetiría jamás. Pues así llegamos con lentos pasos a su prodigioso jardín, aquel donde oía sus cantos y donde ahora la luz de la brillante Luna me hacía repasar su silueta transparentada por la fina tela que cubría sólo la carne de la cintura hacia abajo... porosa y suave tela, hermosa visión, perfecta armonía.

Dejé de lado la poesía cuando, y ante mis ojos aterrados, Shaka se giró sorpresivamente sobre el eje de sus caderas para mirarme de primeras... era obvio... sabía que le estaba siguiendo y me partía el alma en ese momento pensar que todo estaba arruinado y que seguramente ahora me correría de su lado, porque ya saben, no es bienvenido el intruso silencioso, y menos cuando se presenta en noches oscuras.

_-Las cosas... no son lo que parecen..._

Pronunció su voz suave, me acariciaba cual terciopelo, pero igualmente me hería por un extraño timbre de tristeza y temor... temor... ¿en qué momento Shaka había conocido el temor?... Yo por mi parte lo conocí esa misma noche. Ahogué un sonido tan desesperado como el brillo de mis ojos al ver al bello rubio precipitarse, de pronto, al suelo; corrí sin pensar, lo sostuve en mis brazos, y aterrado contemplé de cerca una profunda herida en su vientre bajo.. sangraba mucho ¿cómo no la había notado antes¿olido¿sentido?

Tembloroso y jadeante se abrazó de mi como si fuese tan mío como siempre lo soñé, pero me hacía daño, porque en su escasa fuerza me decía que estaba muriendo, víctima de esa maldita herida.

_-¿Quién te hirió así¡Lo mataré!_

Grité, y él negó solamente; alzó el rostro empalidecido por la Luna clara, me buscó con sus bellas turquesas robadas de los sueños más hermosos... yo lo miré profundamente, sabía que quería y necesitaba hablar... así que lo escuché tan atento como me lo permitía mi nervioso estado...

_-Aioria... Estamos muriendo lentamente... y no nos damos cuenta... el que fueran piadosos y nos permitieran morir soñando con la felicidad, no es justificación... porque ¿qué pasará cuando nuestros cuerpos verdaderos dejen de respirar, sus corazones de latir?... todo lo que somos, y por lo que peleamos... se habrá extinto... y cuando pase... habremos perdido todo._

No soy débil, pero en esos momentos me sentía así... y furioso, impotente; quería gritar con la ira reprimida en mi pecho, mi corazón latente se desgarraba con fuerza. Pero no podía hacer nada por Shaka... yo sabía que no podía... ¿Pero por qué lo sabía?

_-Piénsalo, esta en ti... no permitas que te oculten la verdad...fuimos una vez felices... tu y yo... y los demás... y combatimos por una diosa... y amamos con fervor esa devoción y morimos creyendo en la justicia... pero algo salió mal... y cuando nos revivieron, alguien más nos encerró eternamente para cumplir esta condena... donde soñamos dentro de nuestros propios sueños... pero jamás alcanzamos esas ilusiones..._

¿Como tocarlo y besarlo y hacerle el amor¡Entonces era una maldita pesadilla!... No entendía las palabras de Shaka, pero su cuerpo se iba enfriando en mis brazos… yo gritaba aterrado y lo abrazaba contra mi, y rogaba que no muriera, y le confesaba cuanto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba... y él sonreía simplemente y me susurraba en sus últimos alientos:

_- Lo sé... _

Por Apolo... no... Por Atena... por mi diosa... ¡Por mi fuerza! Todo se abultó en mi cabeza como un balde de agua fría, igual lastimaba, pero igual me refrescaba: Recuerdos que no pertenecían a mi vida, o la que creía mi vida... y era yo ¡era yo! El mismo pero siendo diferente, las mismas situaciones siendo otras... un Santuario de la diosa Atena, una lucha sanguinaria contra Hades, una muerte digna de héroes... una derrota... por Apolo... sí por Apolo.

Estos no éramos nosotros... como decía Shaka, fuimos condenados a soñar eternamente hasta que la muerte nos consumiera, pues al haber destruido el Inframundo, sólo la desaparición del cuerpo y el alma nos permitiría morir... eso significaba, ser consumidos como alimentos por los mismos dioses, quienes por primera vez, se vieron más poderosos que la propia Atena y sus jóvenes guerreros que hasta entonces habían logrado hacer leyenda.

_-Y si aquí morimos, en este sueño... ¿es tan malo?..._

Me pregunté... y me respondí: Sí lo era, porque me privaban de amar de verdad, de sentir de verdad... me privaban de Shaka, matándolo aún en su muerte, porque por medio de su divinidad consiguió saber la verdad absoluta, aquella que nos habían robado casi injustos y que devoraban los malditos dioses que jurábamos proteger. Por eso lo borraron de nuestras memorias... y nos hicieron creer que se alejaba él solo... y cuando no pudieron más con él... lo hirieron de muerte.

Lo sostuve en brazos mientras me alzaba con el semblante frío, furioso, triste... opaco, más que el cielo, más que la noche. Caminé con él aún aferrado, sintiendo sus últimos latidos saltar desesperados, luchando por sobrevivir... miré a lo lejos... por los dioses, por nuestra Atena ¡descubrí el engaño! Todas las formas se volvieron sólo la negra noche, pero sin estrellas ni Luna, sólo oscuridad, sólo silencio. Así veía Shaka este mundo de fantasía... por eso estaba distante...

Prometí buscar la forma de salir... prometí buscar la forma de liberarlos a todos... y cumpliré tarde o temprano esta encomienda firmada por la sangre de Shaka, muerto en mis brazos... Lo amé tanto, lo amo tanto y lo amaré tanto. Sólo me queda un consuelo mientras mis lágrimas forjan cascadas que empiezan en mis ojos y terminan en su semblante muerto... y es que, si logro salir de este engaño, ayudado por esa especial suerte amante que por algo me debió haber elegido... puede ser... sólo una pequeña posibilidad, pero enorme conforte, que Shaka aún me espere con vida... en el mundo real... donde al despertarlo pueda amarlo... y hacer con él, mis sueños... de los sueños, realidad.

Fin.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, antes que nada, como verán es una historia algo complicada… Esta situada justo después de la batalla de Atena contra Apolo, al final, para quienes han visto la película, Saori se encuentra con Seiya y en sus diálogos nos hacen ver que todo parece haber empezado de nuevo... ¿y si no fuera así?


End file.
